Darkness the Hedgehog
by supertinagirl6
Summary: A year after the defeat of Dark Doom a powerful hedgehog created by him appears and her name is Darkness. Her mission to collect the choas emeralds and destroy. But what happens when these two destined enemies fall in love with each other? Shadow x OC


Chapter 1

It was a cold and dark night filled with darkness that even made the wolves not want to howl. A lone figure walked up to what seemed like an old abandoned lab. The figure wore a long black dress with black boots. Her hair was a dead silver color and her skin was cold gray. Her eyes were completely crimson red. Finally the figure said "At last I found the lost lab of Robotnik. Hopefully what I'm looking for is still there."The figure walked into the lab and saw lots of machines that were rusted and broken but then in the back of the room was a dusty containment thing of some sort. The figure wiped away the dust to reveal a black female hedgehog hedgehog wore a purple dress with fur on top that cut off at the bottom of her chest showing her shoulders. Her wrists had two golden bracelets similar to Shadow's. She had quills with red highlights hanging in front of her left eye and the rest of her quills were pulled in a pony tail. They also had red highlights. Her boots were white with red stripes and yellow soles. With a grin the figure pressed a few buttons which opened the containment. As soon as it was open the hedgehog opened her eyelids, revealing her crimson red eyes and saw where she was.

With a bow the figure said "Darkness it is I, one of the soliders of the Black Arms. I'm Nebula and I was sent here to awaken you." Darkness popped her neck a bit and she said "Let me guess Shadow the Hedgehog failed the Black Arms just like Black Doom feared."Nebula lowered her head as she said "Not only that but he betrayed us. Darkness Black Doom had you made to fufill the mission if Shadow failed. Now it is time." Nebula pulled out a bag and inside of it was a red chaos emerald. "I went through a lot of trouble getting this but here take it. It should boost your choas powers more." Darkness took the choas emerald and clutched it with in her hand. Her eyes widened as she felt the power of the choas emerald surge through her body. An evil smirk formed on the hedgehog's face showing her pleasement with the feeling racing through her veins.

Nebula got back on her feet and began heading for the exit. But before she did she stopped and turned toward Darkness. "Remember find the chaos emeralds and if you see Shadow destroy him."she said in a dark tone. Darkness nodded and she yelled "Chaos control!" Darkness instantly transported leaving Nebula alone in the room. Nebula smiled evillyas she said "I know you won't fail us." Then she left the room having no doubt in her mind that Darkness would fail to complete the mission. But sometimes plans don't go how people hope they do.

Shadow was sitting all by himself having a feeling something bad was going to happen. But that feeling was cut off when he thought about something else. He placed his hand on his chest and sighed. "Somethings missing." he muttered to himself. Shadow has felt this hole in his heart ever since he was created. No one was able to full it, not even his closest frined Maria. He sighed hoping that one day the hole in his heart would go away. Just then there was a bright flash. Shadow sheilded his eyes from how bright the light was. But when he opened them he gasped as he saw there standing before him was the most beautiful hedgehog he had ever seen. It was Darkness. Instead of following orders Darkness strangely stared at Shadow curiously. She began to circle him, exmaining him for an unknown reason.

Finally she stopped and walked up directly to Shadow's face. She couldn't help but stare into his crimson eyes whil she stared into his. "Are you Shadow?" she asked in the softest, sweetest voice Shadow had ever had mixed thoughts about this strange, beautiful hedgehog that has appeared before him. He had so many questions running through his mind trying to figure this hedgehog out. "_At least I should ask her what her name is._" he thought. So Shadow finally asked "Who are you?" Darkness remained queit still staring at Shadow. When she was about to open her mouth to answer Sonic's voice yelled "Hey Shadow where are you?"Darkness closed her mouth and backed away from Shadow continuing to stare at him. She finally turned her head away from him and took off running. Shadow stared where she took off, upset he never learned her name.

Sonic came running from the distance and saw Shadow. With a smirk he ran over to Shadow. He was about to make a comment until he saw Shadow was just staring out in space. He asked "What's with you? It's almost like you saw something?" Shadow blinked a few times and shook he head snapping back into reality "Not something, someone. Sonic I saw the strangest girl hedgehog." A sly girn formed on Sonic's face. "A girl! Ha I should've known. So what's her name?" he smirked toward Shadow. That was when Shadow shot the coldest glare ever toward Sonic. He answered "I don't know. She took off when she heard your voice." in a deep growl. Sonic shrugged as he said "Hey don't blame me if she did terrible timing of running off!" Shadow returned his gaze where Darkness took off. That was when he realized when he saw Darkness the hole in his heart left him. Darkness was the answer.

Darkness ran and ran, confused and shocked how she acted back there with Shadow. Finally remembering that she needed to save her energy she stopped running. With a groan she began to rub her temples thinking about Shadow. She thought "_Why didn't I follow orders?" _She pushed back her banges slightly and stared at her reflection in the puddle next to her. "_When I saw Shadow I felt something very strange." _She continued staring at her reflection still confused."_Like I was in..._" All of the sudden her reflection seemed to morph into Shadow's image. "..._love." _Darkness' heart began racing at the thought of her being in love. A loving smile formed on her face with out her even knowing it. "Love." she repeated except this time out loud. She was lost in her thoughts but then shook her head remembering what she was created for. She took a deep sigh and plopped to the ground.

"_How am I suppose to destroy an enemy I'm in love with?_" She threw her head into her heads not knowing what to do. She was thinking about the situtation until her ears percked up when she heard an explosion. Darkness looked over the bushes to see Dr. Eggman and he was firing at a Amy and Cream. "No one spies on me!" Eggman yelled as he fired more missles at Amy and Cream. Turns out Amy was trying to impress Sonic by getting information about Eggman's plans. Cream accompanied her just because she didn't want her to go alone. But unfortunately a security robot spotted them and alerted Eggman which is how they got in the mess they were currently in. Darkness felt a pain in her chest. She knew it was becuase she began to feel sorry they were being fired at. Darkness was about to turn away until something caught her eye. Eggman was holding a green choas emerald.

Darkness quickly made a decision in her mind and quickly leapt into action. Right as a missle was about to hit Amy and Cream, Darkness tranported in front of them emitting a red energy that when the missle made contact it discentgrated it. When thid happened Eggman went into complete shock. Amy peeked one of her eyes open and saw Darkness. She reconized the energy emitting from Darkness as choas energy. Shadow could do it except he had to take off his power wristlets and his was a yellow glow. Darkness' glowed red and she did it with her power wristlets on. Eggman finally snapped out of shock realizing what just happened' "What the! I don't know you! Who are you?" he demanded. Darkness formed a dark smirk on her face as she created a couple of chaos spears in her hand as she said "I'm Darkness the Hedgehog." With that said she blasted the choas spears toward Eggman.

The choas spears shot through Eggman's rbot creating holes and scrathes. Sparks went flying everwhere forcing Eggman to jump out of his robot just before it exploded. When he looked up he gasped in fear to see one of the choas spears headed straight for his fore head. When it was one milimeter away from his forehead Darkness snapped her fingers making it stop right where it was. Eggman gasped at this, realizing that Darkness was much more powerful than Shadow. Even if Sonic and Shadow combined their powers while they were in super mode, Darkness would still be stronger. This frightened Eggman thinking about how much more powerful Darkness would be in super mode. Finally he decided that it didn't matter that the main thing was to get out of there.

Eggman took off running as fast as he could without yelling a single word back. Since he was in so much panic he didn't realized he dropped the choas emerald and left it there. Darkness formed a dark grin on her face seeing she has now obtained the second choas emerald. "_Only five remain._" Before Darkness could pick up the choas emerald Amy and Cream ran over to her. "Wow thanks Darkness!" Amy exclaimed with joy. "If you didn't show up just then who knows what would have happened to me and Cream. Darkness stared at the two with a dark glare remaining silent. Amy began to get nervous wondering if Darkness isn't fond of people. Finally Darkness turned away from them and kneeled down, picking up the choas emerald. Finally she said "Yeah but don't expect me to save you again." Amy sighed in relief seeing Darkness eased up a bit. "I know cause mainly that my boyfriend Sonic's job." Darkness stared at Amy with a weird look on her face not saying a single word.

Finally she began to turn away until Cream qouted "You're very nice Darkness." Darkness turned toward the peach colored rabbit smiling at her. "Kid I'm no nice person." Darkness said in a stern voice. "Sure you are. You just don't know it yet." Darkness stared at the rabbit confused but in the back of her mind Cream reminded her of someone. She didn't know who but someone she met but at the same time didn't met. "I need to show my thanks." Cream said in a happy voice and with in an instant she hugged Darkness. Darkness held her breath from shock. She'd never been hugged before but she felt a warm feeling inside her heart. Not the one she felt when she first saw Shadow but still a warm feeling. Finally Darkness frowned and gentely pryed Cream off her.

She held Cream by the shoulders and said "Kid believe me. I'm no nice person. I never was and..." Darkness took a minute to stare at Cream's confused face. "...And never will be." she finished in a rough voice. When she was about to get up Cream asked "Are you sure?" in a soft voice. Darkness lowered her head and looked at the grass. "No. No I'm not sure." she confessed. Finally she lifted her head back up. She closed her eyes and yelled "Choas Control!" With in a instant she was gone but she never forgot what Cream told her. So the question continued to haunt her. Was she sure about the decision she is making.


End file.
